A Disconnected Link
by RhythmicJustice
Summary: During a duel with Sinon on GGO, Kazuto's internet goes out, before they can finish their game.


I do not own neither did I create any of these characters thet were originally created and are owned by Reka Kawahara.

* * *

 **A/N's**

 **RJ: Hey readers, KnightofLight and I are happy to bring you another Sword Art Online fanfic! We had a great time writing this story for you all! The idea for this story actually came from a time when our internet went out and I decided to write a fanfic since it was getting late into the evening. I asked Knight, "What's a great for a fanfic?" Her answer was what gave us the idea for this fanfic. What was your answer to the question, Knight?**

 **KOL: My answer to the question was, "Write a story about someone whose internet had gone out at the worst time possible. When I said this I was completely joking! Although Justice took it seriously and started writing!**

 **RJ: Haha, I did think it was a great idea. I started writing the first scene almost right after she gave the unintentional idea that originally just a joke.**

 **KOL: It's funny how things work out like that isn't it, Justice?**

 **RJ: Yes it is, I can't wait for the readers to read what about what the worst possible moment ended up being.**

 **KOL: It will be fun, indeed. Well RJ, would you care to do the honors of the intro?**

 **RJ: Yes, on that note,**

 **Let The Story Commence!**

 **A Disconnected Link**

* * *

"That was a great shot Sinon, but it's to bad you missed me!" Kirito called out to the sniper after she had taken a shot at him during their battle.

Kazuto and Shino had recently gotten back into Gun Gale Online and today was the day that Kazuto and Shino had decided to have their real Battle Of Bullets duel, that Kazuto had told her they would have after their first adventure on Gun Gale Gale Online. He and Shino were so excited, today was finally the day of that duel.

"I won't miss you next time, Kirito!" Sinon was determined to beat Kirito in their 'battle' while she was the best sniper in Gun Gale Online, Kirito was the best swordsman in Alfheium Online, the competition between the two friends was intense.

"You're not going to miss me, because I'm going to shoot you first." Kirito fired his pistol, but the swordsman let out a sigh, when Sinon jumped out of the way, just in time to avoid his shot.

 _Maybe I should have tried going after her with my sword._

"Take this, Kirito!" Sinon fired another shot from her sniper rifle, but she missed the swordsman who took off running as soon as he saw the sniper getting ready to pull the trigger.

"Kirito, you chicken!" Sinon's shout could be heard all across the canyon, but Kirito decided it was best not to answer, so he would not give away his hiding place.

 _If she thinks I'm a chicken for running now, she's going to want to kill me, even more, when she finds me now._ Kirito thought from his hiding place.

"Come out wherever you are Kirito, although I can't shoot you if I can't see you, you can't shoot me if you are not close enough, especially if you are planning on using that sword of yours." Sinon taunted, holding her sniper rifle up, trying to drive the swordsman out of his hiding place.

She's got a fair point, but by staying hidden here, I could possibly jump out behind her take a swing at her and hopefully put my sword right through, but if she finds me first, that plan might not work after all.

"Kirito, I'm going to tell Asuna and the rest of our group that you ran away from me like a scared little girl during our duel because you didn't want to get shot!" Sinon continued taunting, she was starting to get annoyed over the fact that Kirito still had not come out of his hiding place but she thought to threaten to tell all of their group that Kirito ran from her like a scared little girl was going to be enough bribery to drive the Black Swordsman out of his hiding place.

"Sinon, you are going to pay for calling me a scared.." Kirito's voice came to a sudden stop as he saw Sinon standing in front of him, with a smirk on her face, eyes shining bright enough to rival the sun, but what upset Kirito more, wasn't the smirk, or her bright gleaming eyes that seemed say I got you now. What upset him the most was the giant sniper rifle that she was pointing right in his direction only a foot from him.

"GOTCHA!" She triumphantly proclaimed as she pulled the trigger back. Her shot of victory had been fired and she could not be happier. Her happiness, however, had quickly vanished much like her target who had suddenly disappeared without a trace before the bullet had hit.

"Either teleporting is a new ability or he battle-logged on me!" To say Sinon was unhappy would be an understatement. She was on fire with anger as she pulled down her menu to check her friend's list, to see if Kirito was still online.

"HE DID BATTLE-LOG ON ME!" She was glad that no one else had been around their location in the canyon or else they would have thought she had gone completely insane, but breaking the unwritten rule of battle-logging was a crime in the world of gaming and Sinon was not going to let the charge go unpunished. _

Back at Kazuto's house, Sinon's 'target' was just as shocked as she was. Kazuto sat up quickly in his bed, wondering what had gone wrong.

What happened? That doesn't make any sense, I was right there standing in front Sinon when... oh no she's going to think I battle-logged on her. Kazuto thought, removing the nerve gear from his head, to try and figure out what had gone wrong to cause him to get disconnected from GGO. He thought maybe Sugo disconnected it to rearrange the furniture or something.

"Sugo, Sugo, did you disconnect our internet?" Kazuto asked his sister walking towards the living room. He knew she must not have been in her room because if she was, she was probably using the internet to play ALO so she would have noticed if it had been disconnected. He also knew that she didn't have anywhere to be today, so she could have been using their internet to at least listen to music while she was cooking or doing some other things she liked to do. Kazuto also knew that it was possible that she wasn't even using their internet at all. He definitely used it more than she did, so it was a great possibility that she didn't even know the current mystery at hand. He was about to call out to her again when he heard the front door open and shut. If she was outside that would explain why she didn't answer me. She wouldn't have heard me calling from outside.

"You look a little annoyed over something, brother. What happened?" Sugo could tell by the look on her older brother's face, that something must have gone wrong. She then remembered today was his duel in Gun Gale Online with Sinon. Sugo thought the look of annoyance on her brother's face could only mean one thing, he had lost to their sniper friend.

"You lost to Sinon in your duel didn't you?" Sugo asked she knew her brother would have a hard time admitting to her that he lost to Sinon, but what the younger sister was not expecting the answer that her older brother had given her.

"I was about to lose to her, but I got disconnected before she could shoot me. She's going to think I battle-logged on her, just so I could say she didn't beat me." Kazuto fretted, he was really hoping that Sinon did not think that he had battle-logged on her. He already knew that if that thought had crossed the mind of Sinon, she was not going to be happy and rightfully so, in the minds of the group whether it be GGO or ALO to battle-log on someone was considered a big cheat that no one was in favor of.

"Our internet disconnected itself, that's crazy ours never goes out." Sugo replied, getting her phone just to see if she had a connection on her phone, she didn't have a single bar of service.

"It doesn't, they must have had an equipment failure at the main center or something." Kazuto replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket to text Sinon to apologize to her, for his mysterious disappearance.

"You did remember to pay our internet bill it right, brother?" Sugo asked, she figured he must have remembered, but she thought it was worth mentioning, anyway.

"Of course I remembered to pay it." Kazuto replied, pulling his phone out of his pocket. "It's a good thing we don't need to have an internet connection to text, because if we didn't, Shino would probably be on her way here now to find out what had happened."

"I can hear her voice in my mind right now saying something like-" Sugo started her sentence but abruptly fell silent when the siblings both saw the front door being opened to reveal a furious Shino. After she had slammed the door shut, the GGO sniper wasted no time marching over towards Kazuto, to give him a piece of her mind over what she thought had happened.

"Kirito, you better not have battle-logged on me because if you did, that is the worse trick that you have ever played on me!"

Kazuto and Sugo had never seen Shino look so angry in the real world. Kazuto was relieved that this current meeting had happened in his real life home instead of GGO because if it had happened in GGO, Kazuto knew he probably would have been dead, before he even had a chance to talk to Shino, to explain what had happened.

"I promise I didn't battle-log on you, Shino. My internet got disconnected so I lost my connection, to GGO." Kazuto explained, completely ignoring the fact that Shino had called him Kirito instead of Kazuto. He was hoping that Shino would have believed him, but if she didn't he knew exactly how to make her believe him if she needed any evidence.

"You have some of the best internet out of anyone I know. Do you really expect me to believe that?" Shino really wanted to believe him, but it just seemed way too convenient for his internet to get disconnected right after she had fired what would have been her winning shot on Kirito.

"It's true Shino, for as convenient as it seemed." Sugo stood up for her brother, showing the still furious sniper her phone. The evidence that would prove that Kazuto really was telling the truth.

"And if you want further proof Shino, your phone connects to out internet, if you have it with you when you look at the screen you will see that you have no connection and you will not be able to connect either." Kazuto informed Shino, expanding upon his sister's statement.

Shino upon hearing about the disconnection from both Kazuto and Sugo took out her phone and was glad that what they had told her was true, but it was almost unbelievable.

"You two are right, you really don't have a connection, that's almost unbelievable." Shino's anger instantly melted away, once she saw that she too did not have a connection and like Kazuto had told her, she couldn't get a connection either.

I am so sorry, Kazuto. I shouldn't have accused you of battle-logging on me until I had asked you about what had happened first." Shino apologized, feeling bad that she made an accusation without at least talking with Kazuto first. If anything like this happened again, the GGO sniper was already making a mental note to not let her temper get the better of her.

"Apology accepted Shino. I don't blame you being upset, in your position I may have thought the same." Kazuto accepted the apology, knowing that if the disconnection had been reversed, he may have thought that she may have battle-logged on him.

"You probably would have." Shino agreed before asking, "What are the two of you going to do, now?"

"We could always play a board game." Sugo suggested, happy expressions coming to faces of Kazuto and Shino.

Since I wasn't able to win our duel in GGO maybe I could at least get the satisfaction of knowing I beat her at a board game.

"That's a great idea, Sugo. We haven't played a board game in a long time." It had been so long since they had played a board game together, Kazuto could not remember the last time that they had played. He did remember how competitive just he and Sugo were if Shino played the game as well, this board game was going to be a war.

I'll go set up our favorite because I'm sure Shino would like it too." Sugo said, before leaving the living room to find the games so she could start setting it up on the kitchen table.

"This time Sugo, I am going to beat you in this game." Kazuto stated when he saw the property spaces and two card decks on the green board. Sugo had a ten game winning streak against Kazuto in the game and she was very proud of it. She didn't get to beat Kazuto in very many things, so having the best record out of the two in the board game was a real treat for her.

"We'll see, brother. We'll see." Sugo gave a determined glance to Kazuto while picking up the plastic container that was holding all of the tokens.

"Since you are technically our guest Shino, you can pick the first token." Sugo handed Shino the container with all of the tokens.

"Thank you, Sugo. I'm just going to go with what has become my usual token." Shino thanked Sugo as she reached into the container and pulled out the cannon. A rather fitting piece for a sniper as good as Sinon.

"I had a feeling you liked the cannon, it just suits you," Kazuto said taking out his token, the money bag.

"Of course it does, it's rather explosive just like my Hecate." Shino's face beamed over the thought of her GGO sniper rifle that had helped her get many victories in what was her favorite game.

"There now all we have to do is roll the dice to determine who goes first." Sugo set her dog token on the board, then handed the dice to Kazuto. She figured since she set up the board and had Shino pick the first token, that Kazuto should be the one to roll the dice first.

"Yes, I rolled a ten." Kazuto was pleased when he saw the two dice each contained a number five. A ten was would not completely secure him as payer one, but he thought the chances of Sugo and Shino rolling an eleven or a twelve we pretty slim. He was glad his thought was correct when Shino rolled a nine and Sugo an eight.

2 hours later

"No! Of all the properties to land on it had to be that one when it has hotels on it!" Kazuto gently hit the table frustrated over the thought he was going to lose a game to Shino for the second time today. He always lost to his sister in this game and now as he was counting his money, he knew he was going to lose to Shino as well.

"Well brother, Shino even beat me, so did you really expect to beat her when it's usually I who monopolizes you?" Sugo gave her brother a smirk, as he was flipping over the rest of what he had for property cards.

"The feel of winning is always a glorious thing." Shino said, pretty certain that she had already won.

"The last laugh will be on you Shino if I do happen to have enough money after these mortgages to still continue." Kazuto gave Shino a glare before taking his mortgage money out of the bank.

"No, the last laugh will be mine, because all you have to do is hit either of the hotels that I have setup on the next street and I will be declared the winner for what should be the second time today." Kazuto let out a sigh for two reasons. One he knew Sinon should have won their GGO Battle of Bullets duel. The second reason, he still did not have enough money to pay Shino, for landing on her most expensive property.

Sugo couldn't help but laugh as she watched Shino reach her arm out across the table to joyfully accept her game money from Kazuto, who let out a long side.

"Thank you." Shino said as she started counting her money.

"What are laughing about?" Kazuto was not finding the humor in the situation that his sister was.

"It was just the way you let out that long sigh of annoyance while Shino is beaming with joy while counting her money." Sugo smirked, looking at her phone to check their internet connection once again, she was disappointed when she found out it wasn't back on yet.

"Yes, thanks to you Kazuto, I now have twenty thousand, five hundred and eighty dollars, the most money I have ever gotten in this game!" Shino, could not have been happier with this result. She was so happy that she took a picture of the board to always remember the best playthrough of the game she ever had.

"I don't even think I have gotten that much money in my past 2 games with Sugo." Kazuto's statement caused Shino to start laughing. She couldn't believe how bad Kazuto's luck in the game was.

"You have to have some of the worst board game luck I have ever heard, Kazuto." Shino said, as she started helping Sugo pick up the board and the game's pieces. Kazuto had also started to help pick up the board when his text ring started going off.

"You answer your phone Kazuto. Shino and I can finish picking up the board because if it's from our internet provider, I want to know what they told you." Sugo was anxious to find out what the internet provider had to say, but Shino may have been even more anxious than she was.

"Yes Kazuto, I would like to know as well, because while I have a different internet provider this my concern as well because I won't be declared the winner of our Battle of Bullets until you get your internet back."

"So you want us to get our internet back, just so you can shoot me?" Kazuto asked, before reading the text.

"Yes, that is exactly why." Shino replied, she was still a little salty with not Kazuto but with his internet provider, for costing her the victory that should have been hers in GGO.

"Well Shino, all three of us are in luck." Kazuto looked towards Sugo and Shino who both had very hopeful expression on their faces.

"We are?" The word was spoken in perfect unison by Shino and Sugo.

"Yes, the text was from the internet provider, informing us that the internet has been turned back on." Kazuto informed the two ladies who were both happy to have the internet turned back on. Shino let out a cheer ready to enter her battleground with Kirito again.

"You know what that means, Kazuto?" Shino asked, hoping that Kazuto wouldn't take to much time, getting back to their duel in GGO, but she didn't think it was goingto take him to long to get back into their game.

"It means you and I are going to be getting back into GGO, so we can finish our duel, that I was disconnected from." Kazuto clearly knew the motive behind Shino's excitement.

"Exactly, and I am ready to login to GGO and shoot you now, so I am going to go back home login to GGO and wait for you in the place we had started." Shino could not wait to get back into the game, to beat Kazuto.

"I'll just let you shoot me, as soon as we meet up." Kazuto only thought that as fair since Sinon did fire what should have been the winning shot.

"No, we are going to have a whole new duel, because if I just shoot you on the spot a soon as I see you, then I technically didn't win a duel." Shino's statement caused a laugh from Sugo and a sigh from Kazuto, who was already thinking of strategies for how to beat Sinon if she really wanted another duel with him.

"Looks like you are going to have another gunfight duel with, Sinon, brother. Good luck." Sugo wished her brother good luck with a smile. While Kazuto wasn't a bad player in Gun Gale Online, he knew Sinon was definitely a lot better and more skilled then he was.

"I'm going to need a lot of luck to win." Kazuto said, not even thinking about the fact that Shino was still standing beside Sugo.

"Ha, you just admitted that I am the better GGO player!" Shino, pointed at Kazuto who took a few steps back, wishing he could take back what he had just said.

"For as much as I don't want to admit it Shino, yes you are better GGO player. Now when do you want to have our second duel?"

As soon as I get back to my house." Shino replied instantly, she couldn't wait to get back home now.

"Text me when you are ready."

"Will do. Thank you for letting me play with Kazuto and you, Sugo. I haven't played that game ina long time. Bye." Shino thanked Sugo for letting her play them, before heading the door, once Shino reached the door, she turned around to face Kazuto.

"I'll see you in GGO Kazuto, myself and my Hecate, will be waiting and ready to fight." Shino gave Kazuto a look of determination before waving bye and walking out of the Kirigaya home.

"Kirito, come out come out, where ever you are. We came here to have Battle of Bullets duel, not play hide and seek!" Sinon, taunted, much like how she did earlier.

"You know Krito there is some humor in this situation. You are playing a chicken, just like you did earlier." Sinon was certain that Kirito was hiding, somewhere in her area. With all of the rocks and trees that were in the area, Kirito really could have been hiding anywhere but she was certain that he was hiding behind a rock, hoping to psyche her out by making trying to make her think that he would not have been hiding in the same place twice.

"Now when she walks over here, all I have to do is take aim and pull the trigger." Kazuto whispered to himself, He didn't care at the moment if Sinon thought he was a chicken or not. He wasn't going to fall another trick or taunt, that was what got him killed in the game earlier after all.

 _So Kirito is going to try and ignore me. I'll have to think of a way to bring him out of his hiding place._ Sinon thought, trying to convince Kirito out of his hiding place, again.

"Kirito, why don't you come out and face me like a man, instead of hiding like a scared toddler?" Sinon spoke out, remembering her statement from their first duel and was hoping that would be a good enough taunt to draw Kirito out his hiding place.

 _I really can't let her taunts get the better of me this time, but maybe I should come out from behind this rock carefully._ Kirito thought, slowing standing up and coming from behind the rock. Once he was out of his hiding place he saw that Sinon was looking behind all of the rocks desperately trying to find him.

"Hey Sinon, come and get me!" Kirito called out to the sniper who had turned around to face him, as soon as she heard his voice call out to her.

"Nothing would make happier!" Sinon charged at Kirito with her Hecate, pointing out at him as she fired a shot. It missed him though, due to his quick reaction of jumping out the bullet line.

"Well Sinon, either I do believe I'm getting better at this game." Kirito fired a shot at Sinon, that came close to hitting her, but he quickly ran from her as she fired a shot at him, that came about a foot from hitting him.

"The only thing you are getting good at doing in this game Kirito is running away." Sinon said, to Kirito after he ran from her shot.

Sinon dodged another shot from Kirito, that lead her to a large tree. With Kirito nowhere to be seen yet again, the sniper laughed quietly to herself as she had begun to climb the tree. The branches were set up perfectly for climbing, much to Sinon's delight. Once she got to where the biggest was she had begun to press down on the branch to see if it would be strong enough to support her weight. She wanted to let a loud yes when she found out it would, she decided it was best to just whisper it so Kirito wouldn't hear her if he was close by.

"Huh? Kirito, where did you go?" Sinon asked the question while scanning the area, in search of where her 'target', could have gone.

 _Huh? Where did Sinon go? She should have found me by now._ Kirito thought, looking everywhere for the sniper, but this time, she was the one that was nowhere to be seen.

"Sinon! I can't believe you are hiding somewhere, after all, you said to me!" Kirito voiced out loud, looking for the sniper that had turned the tables on him.

 _Ha, this is great! Giving him a taste of his own medicine may have been the best idea I have had in both our BoB, duels._ Sinon thought, comfortably sitting in the tree, with her Hecate, out ready to fire as soon as Kirito came into the view of her scope.

"Come on Sinon, if you were trying to show me how annoying it was for you when I kept hiding from you, I have learned my lesson." Kirito was hoping his words would draw Sinon out of her hiding place but instead, he found himself running right in the line of the scope of Sinon's Hecate, he just didn't know it yet."

 _This is perfect he is right in the middle of my scope!_ Sinon thought happily as she fired her shot _. There is no way he is going to dodge this one!_ Sinon was having a hard time containing her excitement from where she was sitting on the tree branch.

"What? Where did she fire her shot from?!" Kirito's voiced thought were the last words that he had spoken, before Sinon's Hecate bullet had successfully hit him.

"YES I WON!" Sinon let out a victory shout after she saw the red icon with the white letters that read, dead. After seeing the icon and knowing that she had officially won, she had begun to climb out of the tree, still overjoyed with her victory.

"You played a good game, Sinon." Kazuto said, even though he had lost by Sinon playing the same trick on him, that he had tried to do in her, he still had to admit that she played a great game.

He was just about to call the GGO sniper to congratulate her when his phone started ringing.

 _That's probably her._ Kazuto thought, he quickly found out he was correct when he saw her name and number on the screen.

"Great game, Kazuto, even though I was the winner." Shino congratulated Kazuto for putting him up a good fight against her.

"Thanks, Shino, I was going to call you to say congratulations on your win." Kazuto thanked her because she was the winner, she didn't have to call him just to tell him he played a great game against.

"Your welcome. You should have seen your face, right before my Hecate's bullet hit you. It was hilarious." Sinon laughed, picturing in her mind the look of shock on Kirito's face right before her winning bullet hit him.

"Yeah, I'm sure it was hilarious for you at least. Where were you hiding anyway, Shino?"

"In a genius place that's where." Shino wasn't sure if she wanted to tell Kazuto exactly where she was hiding, she didn't want to give him any ideas of more places to hide.

"So even after almost being shot by you in our first duel today, losing the board game you, and losing our second Battle of Bullets duel to you, I don't get to know where you were hiding, when you fired your winning shot?" Kazuto asked, causing Shino to think a moment before answering. She decided it wouldn't hurt to tell him where she was.

"Fine since I did beat you up so much in games today, I'll tell you where I was. When I ran from you after you fired what was your last shot on me, I found myself under a tree and-"

"You didn't..." Kazuto interrupted, now realizing what she must have done.

"I climbed the tree, and waiting until I could see you. Once I had a clear view of you in my beautiful Hecate's scope, I fired my winning shot that successfully, hit you." Shino finished her explanation, expecting Kazuto to say something, but he was silent. She wasn't sure what to think when Kazuto started laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Shino asked, not sure why he would take humor in her explanation.

"I just can't believe you wanted to win so badly, that you climbed a tree and stayed up there until you could see me to fore your winning shot. I've heard of a lot of people getting victories on GGO in strange ways, but you are the first player that I have seen or heard of that took the time to climb a tree and wait for your target to come into view so you could shoot them." Kazuto stopped laughing to tell the Shino why he was laughing over what she had said.

"I do tend to be a trendsetter in GGO especially among the lady players, but I would have thought someone else would have thought to climb a tree, to get a better view of their target without being seen." Shino laughed causing Kazuto to laugh again as well.

"It was a pretty fun day, today, even if I did more losing more then winning. It was a lot of fun GGO with you and the board game with you and Sugo." Kazuto thought of all of the day's activities, as he and Shino laughed together.

"I had a lot of fun today, too, but with all of the winnings that I had today, you would probably expect me to say that, but in all honesty, it was just fun playing with you and Sugo." Shino also came to the same conclusion as Kazuto.

"That's good to hear, Shino., I'm glad you had fun today too. I am going to have to go now because I just got a text from Asuna and she asked if I want to go out to dinner with her."

"Okay, enjoy your dinner with Asuna and thanks for playing with me. Bye Kazuto."

"Your welcome. Bye Shino." Kazuto said, before hanging up the phone, to get ready for his unexpected date with Asuna.

The two friends had a lot of fun with games that day but when Kirito had told Sinon that one day they would have a real duel in GGO one day, Kazuto wasn't expecting his internet connection to get disconnected due to an equipment failure, but playing a board game with Shino and Sugo was fun even though he lost. Kazuto had learned to come to the conclusion that even if you lose, as long as you are playing the game with your friends or loved ones, it's a fun time. The second Battle of Bullets duel with Sinon was just as fun as the first, even though she won their second duel which lasted for 3 hours. They chased and shot at each other GGO so much during that time, Kirito actually thought he had a chance at winning but he was not expecting Sinon to climb a tree and shoot him from a tree branch, to claim her victory. The thoughts of the day's games came to the mind of Kazuto as he was getting ready for his date. He was not planning on a date for tonight, but now that one was planned he was really looked forward to it because after having such a fun day with his sister and Shino, a date with Asuna was like the icing on the cake to what had been a really great and fun day.

* * *

 **A/N's**

 **RJ: That was fun! Hope you all enjoyed what we came up with for the worst possible moment we mentioned in the before the story. We both liked the idea so much we had just had to write it for you all! I think we make a great team! Anything you want to add, Knight?**

 **KOL: This one was probably just as much fun if not more fun then A Double Trouble Valentine! I had a lot of fun helping with Sinon's little quips and taunts. Although I think one of my favorite moments of this story was the scene with Kazuto, Shino, and Sugo playing Monopoly.**

 **RJ: Yes, the Monopoly scene was inspired by all of the Monopoly games that I have played with Knight, because she usually beats me and has a lot of money in the end, much like how Shino, triumphed over Kazuto and Sugo. Monopoly games with the two of us are a lot of fun! I think one of my favorite scenes in this story to write was the scene when Sinon climbed the tree, to get her winning shot on Kirito!**

 **KOL: Yes, that was quite hilarious! I think we both have plenty of favorite moments in this fanfic, but those were our top two favorites.**

 **Agreed, they were so fun to write! Can you think of anything else to say, Knight?**

 **KOL: Nothing that I can think of, you?**

 **RJ: I can't think of anything else either.**

 **KOL: Well then Justice, roll on out the outro.**

 **RJ: Haha! Fair enough. Hope you all enjoyed A Disconnected Link. If you really enjoyed it, please consider leaving a review and adding the story to your favorites list. It will make Knight and I just as happy Sinon!**

 **This is RhythmicJustice and KnightofLight, signing off.**


End file.
